Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication and/or data systems are moving towards the use of multiple antenna systems to improve data bandwidth capabilities. For example, wireless communication standards or technologies such as IEEE 802.11n (WiFi), IEEE 802.16e (WiMax), LTE, 3GPP and E-Ultra may promote the use of wireless devices having multiple-in multiple-out (MIMO) capabilities. Typically, MIMO capable devices have two or more antennas to receive (multiple-in) and transmit (multiple-out) data over a communication channel. Also, the communication channel may include a plurality of frequencies within a spectral channel of bandwidth via which a wireless device (e.g., a base station, mobile device, computer, etc.) may transfer data to/from another wireless device. As new wireless communication systems are deployed, in some examples, a base station may have MIMO capabilities but a mobile device communicating with the base station may have only a single antenna and may not have MIMO capabilities.